Jusqu'à en laisser la vie
by Siam-chan
Summary: Parfois, pour les personnes auxquelles on tient, on laisse nos rêves de coté... et même notre vie s'il le faut.


_Ahem... première fic publiée. Enfin, je crois que c'est la première que j'ai osé à vrai dire. Peut-être que si le courage vient me rendre visite un de ces jours, il me poussera à publier les autres mais pour le moment, il doit faire la marmotte, parce qu'il n'est toujours pas venu sonner à ma porte._

_Cette fic met en œuvre les personnages de Naruto, dont je ne suis pas l'auteur (non sans blague... ). Et je n'en retire aucunes espèces de rémunérations._

_Laissez moi votre avis si elle en vaut la peine. J'aimerais m'améliorer dans l'écriture, parc que ce n'est pas encore ça, et j'ai besoin d'avis extérieur, alors que ce soit une opinion défaitiste ou au contraire optimiste, je suis là._

_Bonne lecture._

_**Jusqu'à en laisser la vie.**_

Après tout ce temps...

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Un regard clair qui se lève en direction du ciel, cherchant inlassablement un détail sur lequel se rattacher, et qui pourrait lui rendre l'espoir qu'il avait perdu depuis si longtemps.

- Naruto ?

Le jeune homme blond se tourne pour poser ses yeux sur sa camarade d'enfance. Celle-ci s'approche, légèrement hésitante, puis, dans un silence pesant, s'assoit à ses cotés et lève à son tour la tête vers le ciel. Naruto l'observe sans rien dire, et retourne à sa contemplation. De longues minutes s'écoulent doucement, témoins de la tension qui s'élève peu à peu autour des deux jeunes gens. Finalement, la fille aux cheveux roses se décide à briser ce silence d'une voix claire mais pourtant faible, comme hésitante à réellement laisser s'échapper les mots de sa bouche.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Aucunes réponses.

Un soupir imperceptible.

- Naruto... ne viens pas, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable.

- Si. Je viendrais.

Le ton n'était pas dur, loin de là, mais il restait inflexible, et Sakura eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle l'entendit. Son regard se posa doucement sur la chère tête blonde de son enfance, et un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il avait tant changé... tant grandi, en fait.

- Très bien, comme tu veux.

* * *

Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Une mince brise de vent vint à soulever quelques mèches qui courraient librement sur sa nuque, et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

Enfin...

La rue était large, mais pas âme qui vive ne s'y trouvait, comme au courant que le combat qui s'y livrait ne devait être dérangé par une tierce personne.

Les volets fermés, le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres, la fine poussière sur le sol...

Deux regards qui se croisent enfin.

Pour ne plus se détacher l'un de l'autre.

- Apparemment, tu as réussi à me retrouver.

Voix froide d'une personne trop confiante d'elle-même. Naruto ne bougea pas. Il sentait la douleur dans sa poitrine mais faisait de son mieux pour en faire abstraction. Pourtant, cette dernière cherchait encore et toujours à se faire plus présente, plus piquante, s'insinuant en lui comme une drogue sourde mais surtout comme une preuve... une preuve de son amour pour le jeune homme face à lui.

Et lui qui le détestait. Qui l'avait laissé pour mort. Qui avait fuit. Qui avait trahi.

Naruto se demandait encore comment il pouvait bien être tombé amoureux de cet homme. C'était totalement absurde. Mais qui avait dit un jour que l'amour se jouait sur l'intelligence des faits et gestes de chacun ?

Naruto soupira. Il ne savait plus réellement où il en était ; mais il avait fini par accepter, plus par obligation que par choix. Ses nuits trop troublées par la présence contre son gré de ces yeux sombres et brûlants qui l'attiraient inexorablement l'avait finalement décidé à s'avouer à lui-même qu'il avait fini par faire la plus belle erreur de sa vie.

Un bruit attira l'attention des deux jeunes ninjas. Sasuke se tourna vers le blond, un sourire narquois au bord des lèvres.

- Alors ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas laisser passer la possibilité de m'avoir sous ton nez, non ?

Le regard de Naruto se fit plus perçant. Il serra les poings malgré lui. L'avoir... si seulement... l'éclat de tristesse s'installa de nouveau dans le regard azur du shinobi, sous la surprise et la... curiosité de Sasuke. Finalement, ce fut encore une fois lui qui parla, comme quoi, tout le monde évoluait même le plus silencieux des apprentis ninjas qu'avait connu Naruto.

- Les autres arrivent. Dépêches toi.

Naruto l'étonnait. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas déjà sauté dessus, comme il aurait du le faire normalement ? Il lui semblait que le jeune blond avait... mûri avec les années, comme écrasé par un poids trop lourd sur ses épaules, qui l'aurait obligé à grandir un peu plus vite. M'enfin, ce n'était pas lui que ça allait étonner. Après tout, n'avait-il pas non plus été obligé de faire face à la vie d'adulte un peu plus tôt que d'accoutumée ?

Un ordre fusa dans une ruelle plus loin, sortant Naruto de sa torpeur.

Il avait fait son choix.

Son poing se serra davantage, ce détail n'échappant pas à l'œil de lynx du jeune Uchiha. Il se préparait au combat, et n'attendait plus que l'éveil tant attendu, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, du réceptacle de Kyuubi.

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que ça s'était déroulé de cette façon ? Hein pourquoi ? Et pourquoi sentait-il des larmes salées glisser lentement sur ses joues. D'un geste brusque, il les envoya valser dans les airs, tandis qu'il sautait de branche en branche, plus rapidement encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Que s'était-il passé ? Et pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Pourtant...

Pourtant, il n'avait pas été touché...

Trop perturbé pour comprendre, il se laissa finalement choir contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche. Il ferma les yeux, préférant cacher le reste du monde à sa vue.

- Naruto...

* * *

« Bizarre. J'ai des fois des réactions étranges, il faut l'avouer... Bon c'est vrai, j'ai la plupart du temps des réactions étranges, mais ne suis-je pas le ninja le plus imprévisible de konoha pour rien, non ? »

Il observa autour de lui. Le sang collait encore sur ses vêtements, sa vieille combinaison orange qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Un sourire mélancolique s'afficha sur son visage en songeant qu'elle en avait vu de toutes les couleurs cette combinaison eu fur et à mesure des années passées.

Il se dirigea d'un pas silencieux en direction des poteaux... ces mêmes poteaux en bois où il avait été accroché à l'un d'entre eux. Aah... c'était il y a si longtemps à présent, et ces souvenirs étaient si loin maintenant.

Il était temps pour lui de déposer les armes...

Les mains dans les poches, il avança encore, se rapprochant d'un coin reculé où peu de personnes se rendaient généralement. Lui avait prit l'habitude de s'y rendre, depuis son plus jeune âge, depuis qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait parti d'entre eux, et depuis que Kakashi lui avait dit... que ces noms là étaient ceux des ninjas morts sur le champ d'honneur.

Il s'était trouvé stupide sur le coup, mais, à présent, il avait grandi, évolué et dans le bon sens du terme. Il avait finalement comprit et apprit à respecter ses aînés, même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester le fougueux apprenti qu'il avait toujours été.

L'imprévisible Naruto... jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Il n'avait pas eu de mal à s'infiltrer dans le village. Les gardes étaient tous occupés ces derniers temps, et il fallait qu'il le revoie, qu'il comprenne. Sasuke se détacha de la zone d'ombre où il s'était dissimulé et furtivement, se dirigea vers les habitations de son camarade d'équipe. La fenêtre encore ouverte, il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Naruto. Son regard balayant la pièce sombrement, il en sortit presque aussitôt, pour se diriger à l'endroit où il savait à présent qu'il pourrait le trouver.

Enfin...

* * *

Il attendait... encore et encore, mais rien ne viendrait. Tout était fini à présent. Il le savait, mais c'était réellement dur de l'admettre et ne pouvait pas vraiment dire s'il le pourrait un jour. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure dorée, esquissant une vague grimace lorsque le temps se fit plus couvert à cause des nuages se rapprochant inévitablement.

- Il est temps que j'y aille maintenant.

Naruto se redressa, et se dirigea là où il devrait déjà se trouver à présent.

* * *

La foule s'était amassée devant l'estrade, respectant implicitement la distance de sécurité à respecter tout de même. Il y avait beau avoir du monde, tous savaient que le silence était de mise, et les regards perdus, étaient tournés vers la personne qu'ils attendaient tous à présent.

Et finalement celle-ci arriva.

Les traits tirés, la mine fatiguée et sombre, son pas se fit pourtant assuré. Les mains s'approchèrent du micro, hésitantes, et finalement, ce fut d'une voix claire, que l'Hokage se mit à parler.

- Aujourd'hui, marque un tournant dans l'histoire de ce village. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais ne pas être l'Hokage, et c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, je ne vous parlerais qu'en tant que simple membre de Konoha.

Sasuke écoutait attentivement du haut d'un toit. La guérisseuse hors paire poursuivit, même si son envie de se trouver très loin d'ici en cet instant se reflétait sur son visage.

- Je... je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour, le devoir me conduirait à vous annoncer pareille nouvelle.

Elle sembla redresser légèrement la tête et fixa de son regard pénétrant les mines de ceux qu se tenaient devant elle, dans l'attente.

- Naruto Uzumaki est mort ce matin.

Le cœur de Sasuke manqua un battement. Quoi ?? Que venait-elle de dire ? Mais pourquoi ?! Impossible. Sans s'en rendre compte, son front se plissa, son regard étincelant d'une colère nouvelle. En dessous de lui, les réactions étaient multiples, des plus froides aux plus démonstratives. Beaucoup de ses camarades d'école laissèrent leur peine éclater au grand jour. La plupart semblaient touchés par cette nouvelle, ayant apprit à connaître le gamin turbulent et finalement à l'aimer un peu. Certaines, malgré tout eurent un pâle sourire quant à l'annonce de la nouvelle, sachant qu'ainsi le démon que contenait Naruto était mort avec lui. Sasuke ressentit presque aussitôt l'envie indescriptible d'aller casser la gueule à ces personnes ci, mais il ne se comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que Naruto soit mort, hein ?

Mais pourquoi...

A cause de lui ?

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Flash Back :

_Les shinobis n'allaient pas tarder, c'était certain. Naruto le savait et il lui fallait faire vite. _

_- Va-t-en._

_Son ton reflétait le calme qu'il avait, avec le temps, acquis. Sasuke ressentit pourtant la pression que Naruto dissimulait. Pourquoi lui demandait-il pareille chose ? Ne voulait-il pas combattre ? A moins... qu'il ne pensait même plus avoir à se frotter à lui, laissant alors transparaître une certaine indifférence, qui, bizarrement, serra le cœur du brun. _

_Naruto lui avait toujours couru après, il avait toujours été là, à le chercher, comme un pilier dans sa vie quotidienne. Et ce genre de pilier, il voulait le garder, parce qu'il en avait bien plus besoin que ce qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Cet idiot avait finalement réussi à percer sa carapace sombre qu'il s'efforçait de garder autour de lui depuis ce jour où il s'était retrouver seul, depuis ce jour où Itachi lui avait ôter le reste de sa famille. Peu à peu il avait pourtant assembler certains visages pour en faire un portrait qui pouvait avoir finalement le titre de... famille. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! _

_La froide question où pointait une légère brusquerie tira Sasuke de ses pensées._

_- Ils vont arriver ! Putain, Sasuke, tu vas dégager oui !_

_L'étonnement fut clairement visible sur le visage, pourtant impassible de Sasuke. Quoi ? Il voulait qu'il parte pour ne pas se faire prendre ? Non mais... pourquoi ? Naruto ne ferait jamais ça ! Aller contre le code des ninjas pour le protéger ? Lui le paria de Konoha ? _

_- Pourquoi..._

_Sa voix se fit plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et s'entendre parler ainsi, déboussolé, ce n'était réellement pas pour lui plaire. Il se renfrogna alors, et fronça les sourcils._

_- Si tu crois que je vais fuir, laisse moi te dire que..._

_- Que c'est ce que tu vas faire ! _

_Sasuke continuait de fixer le blond, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements et il se rendit compte que ce dernier respirait plus fortement._

_- Baka, tu crois que tu pourrais t'en tirer face à eux ? La vieille a fait appel aux anbus ! Même avec ton putain de sharigan, t'as aucunes chances ! Alors dégages de là !_

_Non mais comment osait-il lui parler comme ça ?! Le regard de Sasuke laissa entrevoir un éclat de colère, puis il se reprit, sachant que ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se prendre la tête avec cet idiot de Naruto. Et d'ailleurs, si celui-ci croyait qu'il allait fuir, alors là il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil ! Un Uchiha ne fuit jamais ! Et il avait encore sa fierté, merci bien. _

_Naruto sembla comprendre à la vue de la détermination s'installant dans les yeux sombres du brun, que son ex coéquipier ne comptait pas s'en aller gentiment. Ce fut à ce moment que des silhouettes se dessinèrent dans la ruelle, et qu'une voix retenti, forte et claire._

_- Félicitations Naruto, tu l'as retrouvé. Maintenant, tu peux nous laisser faire, on le ramène._

_Le blond n'eut aucunes réactions, comme si les paroles que l'anbu venait de prononcer ne lui étaient pas parvenues à l'oreille. Pourtant, lorsque ce même ninja s'avança en direction de Sasuke, Naruto fit un pas sur le coté pour se mettre entre eux. Son regard se fixa à celui du ninja._

_- Je sais que tu en fais une histoire personnelle, mais tu en a assez fait, maintenant c'est à nous d'entrer en action._

_- Non._

_- Comment ça ?_

_Ce fut à ce moment que le cœur de Sasuke faillit lâcher._

_- Je ne vous laisserais pas l'emmener. _

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait cet abruti ?_

_Bien que l'anbu ait dissimulé son visage sous un masque, il était clairement visible que l'étonnement devait illuminer celui-ci. Un silence s'installa. _

_- Je vois... finit par murmurer l'anbu. Tu sais ce que ça va entraîner alors ?_

_- Oui, répondit le blond d'une voix étonnamment sur d'elle._

_Sasuke serra les poings. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait. Il pouvait s'en sortir tout seul putain ! Il n'avait pas besoin que ce crétin ne s'en mêle ! Même s'il devait avouer qu'à la vue des effectifs que Konoha avait dépêcher pour le retrouver, il y avait peu de chances qu'il s'en sorte indemne. Enfin avant qu'il n'accepte le fait qu'il ait le même avis que Naruto, quelques années se passeraient sûrement. _

_Ce qui suivit ne fut plus qu'un indescriptible chaos, où se mêlaient à la fois tête blonde, et brune dans un même accord, pour faire face à des hommes masqués aux bandeaux de Konoha. Sasuke avait du mal à croire qu'il se battait aux cotés de Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond pour faire une chose pareille ! Il trahissait son village en faisant cela ! Et... il appréciait. Oui, Sasuke sentait une pointe de reconnaissance envers le blondinet ronronner en lui. _

_Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier. _

_Et manqua le coup que lui asséna un de ses opposants. _

_Etalé au sol, il esquissa un geste pour se redresser quand des lianes surgirent du sol pour lui bloquer les membres. Il laissa échapper un grognement mais se dépêcha de se sortir de là, se remettant debout rapidement. Les lianes revinrent tout de même à la charge, et il sauta en l'air pour les éviter. Cependant, un autre adversaire l'attendait en hauteur, manipulateur du vent. Sasuke commençait à faiblir tout doucement, et ce fut avec difficulté qu'il mit cet anbu au tapis. _

_A son grand agacement, il observa du coin de l'œil une troupe de quatre anbus arriver rapidement du bout de la ruelle. Il en avait mit deux K.O et deux autres reprenaient leurs esprits doucement. Quant à Naruto, il se débarrassait de son troisième opposant. Sasuke le vit reporter son attention sur ceux qui arrivaient, et il crut entendre perceptiblement le soupir qui s'échappait de sa gorge. C'est à cet instant que le blond se tourna vers lui._

_- Dégage de là maintenant ! _

_- Je ne fuirais p..._

_- Mais putain, on s'en fout de ta fierté à la con ! _

_Sasuke fronça les sourcils. _

_- Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter de me laisser partir ?_

_Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au brun, et celui-ci fut frappé par la lueur indescriptible qui brillait dans son regard. Il s'immobilisa un court instant, juste assez pour que Naruto le regarde à nouveau, et lui fasse comprendre à travers son regard qu'il lui demandait de s'en aller rapidement. Sasuke ne su pas réellement pourquoi ce regard le perturba, mais... il eut envie d'y obéir. _

_Naruto du s'en rendre compte parce qu'il asséna le dernier coup, qui finit par briser la résistance du brun._

_- S'il te plait Sasuke..._

_Ce fut comme si tout s'arrêtait un court instant, juste suffisamment pour que les deux regards se croisent à nouveau, juste suffisamment pour que le doute s'infiltre profondément dans l'âme du brun, juste suffisamment pour oublier qu'ils étaient en plein combat et que la nouvelle équipe venait juste d'arriver. _

_Sasuke hocha la tête et après quelques secondes de combat, il disparut. Derrière lui, une voix qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant des années retentissait._

_« Multi clonage ! »_

Fin du flash back :

Alors tout cela... pour rien ?

Toutes ces années de lutte, pour atteindre ses rêves, ses idéaux, pour pouvoir prouver enfin aux autres la valeur de son être, tout ce qu'il avait subi pour en arriver à ce stade n'avait servi à rien ?

A cause de lui.

Sasuke leva la tête vers le ciel, ne comprenant pas réellement ce que cela impliquait. Ou peut-être bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas comprendre après tout.

Naruto avait toujours tout fait pour les autres, cherchant à ne rien laisser paraître des avis que les gens avaient sur lui, de par le fait qu'il possédait le démon renard en lui, mais ceux qui le connaissait, un tant soit peu, n'étaient pas dupe, et avaient fini par prendre conscience des monumentales efforts du blond pour rester aux yeux de tous, le garçon turbulent mais étonnamment chaleureux qu'il était. Alors, ils étaient tous restés les même. Pour lui...

Sauf lui...

Sauf Sasuke.

Il l'avait laissé tomber. Avait fui. Loin de là, rien que par égoïsme, cherchant à se venger, loin de penser à ceux qui resteraient derrière lui. Loin de penser à Naruto. Et qu'avait-il aujourd'hui ?

Rien a portée de main qui puisse un jour, lui faire espérer que quelqu'un l'attende encore. Après sa vengeance accomplie que ferait-il ? Il n'avait aucuns espoirs d'avenir, rien qui ne l'attire réellement, mis à part cette putain de vengeance qui lui bouffait la vie depuis ses huit ans. Alors que deviendrait-il, hein ?

Naruto lui avait un rêve ! Il avait ses espérances, ses choix, ses croyances ! Il savait ce qu'il ferait ou non, les limites à franchir ou pas. Sa conscience restait intacte même si son rêve l'attirait inexorablement. Lui avait tout bafoué, se foutant outrageusement de la bienséance et des personnes qui l'entouraient. Rien ne comptait à part lui-même.

Mais Naruto... Naruto l'avait cherché tout ce temps. Il n'avait jamais abandonné. Certainement qu'il avait continué de croire en lui, en l'espoir de pouvoir un jour le faire revenir au village et de recommencer les missions comme autrefois. Peut-être bien qu'il souhaitait pourvoir avoir Sasuke à ses cotés lorsqu'il aurait réussi à atteindre son fameux rêve. Le brun eut un vague sourire narquois à la pensée des « je deviendrais Hokage ! Et je te battrais enfin ! » de ce blondinet si enfiévré par cette énergie à la fois si communicative et si fatigante également.

Ce même blondinet dont l'énergie s'était envolée.

Ce même blondinet dont on ne verrait plus jamais le sourire.

Ce même blondinet avait qui il ne se chamaillerait plus jamais.

Ce même blondinet qu'on ne verrait plus courir à travers les ruelles du village.

Ce même blondinet qui ne cessait d'étonner de par sa capacité à engloutir autant de bols de ramen !

Ce même blondinet qui portait en lui la flamme de Konoha, cette flamme qui ne s'éteindrait jamais, et qui, pourtant venait de s'essouffler doucement en ce jour gris. Gris, parce que le noir n'aurait pas été la couleur de Naruto. A la rigueur, le orange, songea le brun, mais, qui assimilerait ce jour de deuil à du orange ?

Et pour finir...

Ce même blondinet qui avait donné sa vie pour lui.

* * *

Son regard voilé de larmes se posa doucement, sur la foule réunit devant l'estrade. Ils étaient tous là. Même ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Naruto.

Naruto...

Qu'il aurait été heureux de les voir tous présents rien que pour lui. Il aurait pu voir tous ces visages rougis, ces mines stupéfaites à la pensée qu'il était parti, et il aurait enfin comprit que peu importe qu'il soit Hokage ou pas, il avait finalement réussi à marquer les esprits, et non pas que par ses bêtises, mais par son courage, sa naïveté, son optimisme, sa loyauté, son étourderie... et par son sourire d'ange rayonnant.

Iruka laissa de nouvelles larmes fatiguées s'écouler de ses yeux, rendants sa vue flou, et finalement, lorsqu'il ne pu plus rien distinguer, il se mit à parler, espérant que les mots ne se perdent pas dans sa gorge, pour que Naruto puisse les entendre également.

- Je... Je crois que je vais me dire que s'il avait été là aujourd'hui, il se serait bien fichu de nous, à voir nos visages, sinon... sinon, je crois que je ne pourrais pas continuer...

Le paysage ne ressemblait plus qu'à un amas de couleurs indistinctes dont il ne pouvait entrevoir les formes de ce qu'elles représentaient. Le bleu et le vert lui indiquaient vaguement la ligne de l'horizon, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il reprit la parole, voix usée, alors qu'il ne venait de parler qu'à même dix secondes.

- On a tous connu Naruto comme étant le gamin turbulent de Konoha. Beaucoup d'entre nous le détestaient, voir même le haïssaient, sans même que celui-ci n'en sache la raison. Mais il était passé outre et avait continué son chemin, malgré les efforts qu'il devrait fournir, malgré les critiques qu'il devrait essuyer, malgré les choix qu'il devrait faire, malgré les obstacles à surmonter, et finalement, il était arrivé ici. Un ninja fort, si proche de son but, et... si loin maintenant...

Les larmes coulaient toujours, source intarissable qu'il ne voulait pas assécher en réalité.

- J'aurai aimé qu'il puisse constater la foule présente aujourd'hui, et y voir en cela le fait qu'il avait convaincu les esprits de sa force, de son dévouement envers le village, de son caractère si spécial, et de cette joie de vivre qui... qui incarnait si bien Naruto.

Oh oui... il le revoyait encore, lorsqu'il lui offrait un repas à son stand préféré. Ou encore, le jour de sa remise du bandeau de Konoha... son sourire... était si magnifique, qu'Iruka s'était senti si fier de ce garçon, aussi fier qu'un père aurait pu l'être. Il n'avait jamais pu lui confier qu'il le considérait comme son fils... jamais il ne pourra lui dire tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, pour cette joyeuse tête blonde qu'il avait prit sous son elle depuis des années déjà.

Il regarda la foule une dernière fois, et descendit les marches dans le silence qui était de mise.

* * *

Eh oui...

Il ne deviendrait pas Hokage.

Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il avait fait ce que son cœur lui avait dicté de faire, et s'il était mort en sauvant la vie de celui pour qui il s'était battu tout ce temps, il en garderait un magnifique sentiment de fierté. Au moins, il avait fait quelque chose de bien de sa vie, lui qui avait été longtemps considéré comme le monstre du village.

Ses yeux si bleus se posèrent tour à tour sur les visages tristes, désolés, inconsolables, égarés de ses congénères.

Sakura... Neiji, Shika, Kiba, Lee, Hinata... Kakashi... Tsunade... les senseis, les autres élèves... son regard se posa sur Iruka, et un sourire triste orna ses lèvres l'espace d'un instant.

Non pas de regrets, ça ne servirait à rien maintenant. Tout était fini.

Il leva la tête vers les toits, sachant à l'avance qui il y trouverait. La silhouette bien connue depuis tout ce temps se découpa dans le ciel et ses yeux se voilèrent d'un immense sentiment de mélancolie.

Jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de lui dire combien il tenait à lui. Combien il aurait tout fait pour le garder ici, loin de cette enflure d'Orochimaru, que s'il l'avait voulu, il l'aurait aidé à tuer son frère ! Pourquoi était-il parti ? Lui, qui le comprenait si bien, qui savait exactement ce qu'il devait endurer. Lui, qu'il aurait voulu plus que tout autre personne impressionner, et devenir si fort qu'il lui aurait retiré enfin un sourire ! Parce qu'il savait...

Il savait que s'il avait fait le poids enfin, ou même... s'il l'avait vaincu... ça aurait été un sourire qui se serait affiché sur le visage de Sasuke Uchiha, et non pas un de ces regards emplis de haine et de mépris qui lui restaient à présent. Oui... il l'aurait fait sourire...

Maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Mais au moins, il était en vie.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**Fin.**


End file.
